What We Do Not Know
by Sad Rosalie
Summary: What if the Furious Five, Po and Shifu met a human? World's true history is revealed in a way no one has ever seen. Most of the story happens between the events of KFP and KFP2. Adventure, drama and humour. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

_**- Author's Note -**_

_Hello, fanfiction freaks! So, this is my first KFP story ever, and the first story I have published in the internet! _

_Well, the general idea came from my little cousin who loves KFP too so I dedicate this to her. _

_I am Brazilian so I'm writing her story in Portuguese. I (will) translate it to English before I post it here. So it's likely that you find weird sentences and spelling errors. Whenever you find 'em, please warn me so I can improve my writing! _

_On with the story!_

_**I don't own KFP; the ideas I took from the movies are not mine and all that obvious stuff you already know. What I created is mine and what DreamWorks created is Dreamworks'.**_

_**- End of Author's Note –**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This prologue starts approximately in 8000 BC and ends at modern times.<strong>_

Long ago, in ancient ages, the animals ruled over the world. In Asia, China was the most prosperous country, for a giant tortoise has invented Kung Fu. The art of Kung Fu quickly spread all over the Continent, reaching unknown lands and varied cultures. Due to its pacific principles, all Asian civilizations coexisted peacefully for a long time. Little did they know that their admirable stability would be ruined in the near future.

Slowly expanding its dominions out of Africa's entrails, a strange animal race was involuntarily starting to settle the roots of a whole new world. Just like the majority of Asian animals from that time, this unknown species had in its cells the rare combination of genes which provides rational thinking ability.

However, free will could never be an exact science; meaning that the new civilization's features were pretty much different from the Asian ones.

Its lifestyle was based on three distinct ideas. First, quite common among many species: _Do not stay alone_. As a fragile and easily knocked down creature, it is highly recommended to live in clusters so that more effective defense strategies can be used against enemies. Second: _Kill to survive if needed_. The new race's aggressiveness levels usually depended on each being's day-by-day. This was also quite common among other creatures; as some tend to be more aggressive than others.

Alright: so far, so good. They might just be a little tougher.

But what really mattered lied on the third principle. It was responsible for the great majority of events that were about to occur in the following millennia. One single idea would be the source of the significant upcoming conflicts, discoveries and negotiations.

The third principle was: _Disseminate and worship evolution_. Evolution was obviously the rational thinking ability. The problem was in the fact that the new species' members did not know that other beings had already been granted the same gift. So a crooked idea thrived into their minds. They started believing that they were superior.

.

As the new race enlargened in number and land possessions, migratory birds began to warn the nearby villages about the fast and unexpected expansion. They flew to northern Africa and Middle East, from where the news quickly spread throughout Asia. Then they flew to Europe and found many other villages inhabited by the same species' beings. Their skin color was much lighter than the African's one, though.

After observing the new creatures' behavior for some months, the birds found out that the lighter creatures were unlikely to mix up with the darker ones. Nonetheless, there was something in common among them: both dark and light creatures usually referred to themselves as _humankind_. It is believed that that word is an abbreviation for _"Hue Mankind"_, possibly relating to the species' color diversity and unblending conduct. The birds noticed that the new species held a strong endurance against the different; a sort of self-conceit that was believed to be extinct or at least under control after the diffusion of Kung Fu. But they also knew that no concept could propagate endlessly without being distorted. Word-of-mouth communication could twist even the most solid and worldwide-known ideas. And that's how the art of Kung Fu reached the new civilians. Pretty much distorted. They were taught as if the martial art was all about fighting; they did not learn self-control, inner peace or patience concepts.

The new species was becoming a potential threat to all other forms of being. They eventually became known as _humans_; and wherever that word was pronounced, there would be panic and fear. In order to keep the continent's consistency, the influential leaders from all of Asia decided to keep the humankind matters a secret. They'd deal with it in the shadows.

.

Thousands of years later, the humans would still be there. New beliefs and forms of knowledge would slowly construct a world where everything spins around humans' longings; from futile and materialistic wishes to genuine and altruistic matters.

In the year of 2100 AD, the source of intelligence would be named GC4040 (Gene Combination 4040); and a newly created machine – the most wanted and controversial invention of humankind – would be ready to function.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Author's Note -<strong>_

_Yeah, that was probably very boring… and short. I won't sue you if you want to wait for/jump to the interesting parts ^^ I myself do that sometimes. But most of the time I have to go back and read everything for I don't understand stuff that was previously explained in the tedious parts :P There are missing explanations which will be given in the course of the story._

_And yeah the first paragraph was based on the second movie's beginning._

_R&R Please!_

_**- End of Author's Note –**_


	2. Temporal Samples

_**China - approximately 7000 BC; one week after Oogway's death**_

Master Shifu sat quietly by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The sun was starting to set; his students' Kung Fu practice schedule was almost done for the day, so he decided to spend the few silent minutes left by the tree that his former Master planted there a thousand years ago.

Grandmaster Oogway had lived longer and seen more than anyone. Shifu had been his earliest student, he'd been trained by him for almost 50 years, which seemed to be nothing compared to the turtle's age. Had Oogway had the time to instruct everything he knew? Had Shifu learnt enough? Shifu did not know. The responsibility that was left on his hands was so huge and complex that he could not simply judge it.

Shifu's mind was brought back to reality when he spotted a tiny plant next to the Peach Tree. It was twice taller than the grass around it. Shifu walked towards that fragile little thing and, as he moved closer, he remembered the reason why it was there. A misture of sorrow, happiness and nostalgy immediately invaded his spirit while he recalled the night of Oogway's departure. _You must believe _were the last words uttered by him.

_You were right once again, Master. _Shifu thought.

Shifu had taken Oogway's words to heart. He had _indeed_ guided, nurtured and believed in Po. It was quite difficult, he couldn't deny… but it worked! Po had defeated Tai Lung and both warriors fulfilled their own destiny. Remembering that recent victory allowed a small smile to light up his face. That clumsy panda had taught everyone one of the wisest lessons that there could be. They all learnt not to discriminate. Shifu himself had been a victim of prejudice when he was younger due to his tiny semblance. It seemed that Tai Lung's betrayal had clouded his counciousness more than he had presumed. The only one who managed to remain lucid after Tai Lung's rampage was Oogway. It was always Oogway. Now that Shifu was by himself, what should he do? He closed his eyes.

"PO! WHERE ARE MY ALMOND COOKIES?" Shifu lithely recognized Monkey's angry voice which came from somewhere in the palace. Certainly the kitchen.

_(in the kitchen)_

There was a series of cracking sounds, followed by a thump and finally the typical _thud _from when Po falls on his belly to the ground.

"Argh… that hurt..." Po moaned. Then he lifted his head and saw Monkey right in front of him, holding up his stick.

"OW! OW! OW! Stop, Monkey! I ate only half the jar! The other half was Mantis' job!"

Monkey stopped.

"What?"

"Hey! What about our deal?" Shouted Mantis as he abruptly inserted the last acupuncture needle into Viper's scaly body.

"Ow, Mantis! That one hurt!" Viper cried.

"Uhh... Guys, could you please speak a little lower, I am trying to paint here..." Crane tried to sound as friendly as he could, but his friends' reactions were nothing like what he expected – or wanted – them to be. Gathering all six Masters together to small talk while each of them did their daily business hadn't been a wise idea that day.

The bird heard the four pissed off Masters inbreathe, which made him protect his ears instantly. He knew that all of them would burst out speaking their justifications at once, like always. Why couldn't they _ever_ change?

_(back to the Sacred Peach Tree)_

Shifu flicked his ears as his students began to argue endlessly. Perhaps he should take a look at them in order to try and calm down their nerves. He slowly opened his eyes, looked up and stared at the red clouds that floated peacefully up in the sky. He heard the young Masters' quarrel become louder, and after some seconds... It faded! No one was speaking anymore, at least that he could hear from such distance. Shifu began to worry about them and felt like frowning, but the feeling vanished as soon as he became concerned about the sudden occurrence. He knew what had happened.

After a silent moment, Po's voice could be heard far away.

"But, Tigress, I was going to-"

Then there was silence again.

If there was a Master who had fully understood the meaning of discipline, it was Tigress. Shifu chucked as he thought about that and imagined the young Masters' reactions before Tigress' show. He then noticed how he had felt a warm feeling grow inside his chest when he heard the voice of his students. They might not have been sharing a friendly chat at that moment, but that could only mean they were perfectly healthy and full of energy; they were just fine. He sighed heavily for he had noticed how long it had been since he allowed in such a fatherly insight.

Suddenly, Shifu's eyes widened in surprise: the sun hadn't completely set when he heard Po's moaning. Shouldn't all Masters be training then?

.

The kitchen's doors were opened roughly. They collided with the walls adjacent to them, producing a noise that sounded more like a thunder.

The six Master's reactions were immediate. Literally jumping to their usual fighting stances, they turned their heads towards the door. They untensed their muscles as they realized the one standing there was no one but Master Shifu.

"I have taken it easy on you lately. It's time to bring training up-to-date."

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 3<strong>__**rd**__**, 2100 AD – Somewhere at the Security Council, Cabinet Research Offices – Tokio, Japan**_

"Are you sure you want to join this project, and… And-"

"And be the company's guinea pig – Yes, I'm sure." A concerned female voice answered.

"Fine. Well, now all you have to do is to persuade the director." Said the man who walked next to her.

"Oh." She answered, her voice almost lacking the previous concerned aspect.

Both humans were walking on an overly clean and tidy corridor which led to a large door. On its top there was a sign where the words "Director's Office" could be read.

.

The director was sitting behind a table on which a thick amount of papers was placed right in the center.

The room was very organized at first sight. There was a lampshade on one of the edges of the table, and a pencil case on the other one. There was a laptop bag leaning against the wall on one of the corners of the room, it was stuffed so there could be a laptop inside.

As for the director, he was a short old man whose looks would give anyone a wretched first impression about him. His worn out face probably meant that he had already seen and lived too much; his hands would tremble slightly now and then and his tiny eyes seemed to never quiet down as he glanced at anything in the office but the anxious young woman standing in front of him. Uncontent thoughts coursed through the back of her mind.

"Please introduce yourself."

Her trail of thought was quickly interrupted after he spoke. His voice didn't match with his looks at all. It was a clean, stern and determined voice that would most likely belong to someone at least thirty years younger than that sir.

Then she blurted out her speech.

"My name is Hayley, I am twenty-seven years old, I have no family and lost contact with all my friends. I love dancing. I have attended to Russian _ballet_ classes for fifteen years; Aerial Contortion for ten years; a Brazilian martial art called _Capoeira_ for five years and varied modern dances lessons for ten years. At the age of twenty, I dropped all dance classes in order to become a cop. This happened after… after an accident killed all my relatives and my best friend. I've been a loner since then. I decided to devote my life to helping the world be a better place. I have lived in Japan since last year. I have worked for Japan's SWAT for nine months. Oh, before I moved to Japan, I've been a cop in Brazil for two years and in the US for three years. You may consult my accomplishments by calling my former superiors. I would really like to serve the Japanese Security Council and that's why I want to be the new Research Department Spy."

The shabby man didn't move. Instead, he simply spoke.

"Is Hayley your real name, young girl?"

"No, sir. But the rest of the information is true." She answered, trying to hide her hesitation. The old man tilted his head slightly.

"Hm."

After a brief moment, his gaze went from the girl's face to the papers that were lying on the table. She sighed softly in relief; it seemed she had done something right.

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again.

"And what does all your dancing has to do with this job?"

The young woman held back an urge to frown. Why was he asking such a thing? As the Security Council Director, he should know the answer for that. Perhaps he wanted to listen to the girl's deductions.

"If I find myself in danger, I can rely on something other than the weapons and fixtures that I have on me."

The silence that trailed right after her answer felt a hundred times more uncomfortable than the previous one. After what seemed like ages, he spoke.

"Alright. If you could indeed become a cop at such a young age, I am going to assume you're _quite something_. I'm going to get every information about you checked; we'll investigate every detail about your life. If all of the uncovered data about your existence coincide with your speech, you may start on Monday."

He finished the sentence with a small smile on his face. The young woman's formal mask fell down as she nodded at his words sheepishly and left the room kind of noisily with an ear-to-ear grin lighting up her face. She closed the door with a thump and as soon as she found herself completely alone, she started jumping frantically, hands shaking about as if she had been hit by an electric shock, her eyes were wide open and she was gasping/laughing as quietly as she could; trying to make as less noise as possible.

"What are you doing?"

She froze.

That voice was too close so it certainly could not have been directed to someone else. The young woman turned slowly towards the source of the voice. A tall mid-aged Japanese woman was staring at her with the weirdest frown on her face.

"Uhh…"

_**- Author's Note -**_

_Okay, this was very much longer than the prologue, eh? ^^_

_The epic encounter will take around 2 or 3 chapters max to happen. I've gotta build the whole scenery first!_

_Oh and I've been very influenced by all stories that I've read in this website, so if you find any reference to any story out there, I'm SORRY! It wasn't on purpose! I always try to be as original as I can; but you never know!_

_Anyway hope you guys like it :D_

_R&R Please!_

_**- End of Author's Note –**_


	3. Approximation Part I: Presence

_**Valley of Peace**__**, China - approximately 8000 BC; one month after Oogway's death**_

The sun had already set. In the sky, few thin clouds lazily trailed adrift paths while the constellations blended into one another, forming sparkling agglomerations that extended their bright through the sky randomly. It was a meaningful sight of the universe, its creations and phenomena that remained untouched by earthly beings. Below the shiny veil, the Valley of Peace unconsciously corresponded the beauty, as the red light of the lanterns ornamented the frontage of the houses in the village.

At home, most families were eating dinner. The children devoured their plates with not only the apparently endless hunger of those who spend the whole day running around, but also the blessed spontaneity that was still to be molded into a polite and respectful adult. Their parents either admired their kids' performance or condemned it, according to the lessons given by their life experience.

In the Jade Palace, the routine of the Kung Fu warriors was very much unlike the one of the villagers. As a matter of fact, the only _children_ in the Valley of Peace who hadn't had their evening meal yet were Master Shifu's.

.

Six figures' breathings could be heard from within the Training Hall. Po was lying exhaustedly at the bottom of the Jade Tortoise; his panting echoed loudly due to the object's shape. Tigress was face down on the Serpentine Ropes of Death – which were obviously not functioning at that moment – her paws were hanging down in fatigue, even though she unsuccessfully endeavored to look as strong as always. It wouldn't have been hard to do so under normal circumstances, but, after Po's arrival, she had let her invisible walls cleave gradually, until she allowed herself to enjoy her friends soulfully. As for Viper, Monkey and Crane, they were piled on one another, with Crane at the bottom and Viper at the top. They had had a threesome spar under Shifu's order and the outcome had been the said scene. Mantis was upside-down somewhere in the Wooden Warriors area and his grumble could be heard sparsely along with Po's gasps.

At the entrance of the hall, a giant shadow contrasted with its tiny owner. The figure had just arrived there and was now staring at his pupils who had paid their arrears in the past weeks.

_You are late for dinner, _Master Shifu almost blurted out, but as he stared at the six Masters' actual condition, he held it inside and took in the fact that there was an acceptable reason for that matter.

_I am the reason_, he chuckled mischievously.

He took some steps forward, inwardly expecting for someone to notice his presence. All of them did, in fact. Shifu knew they did, but they were too tired to even think about their formality duties towards him. He glanced around until he had spotted all of the Furious Five and Po. None of them seemed to have suffered serious injuries. They were just clearly whacked. Closing his large eyes and putting up a straight posture, he tried to encourage them:

"A-hem. Well done, students! Your training has paid off."

No one moved or gave any sign of acknowledgment right after he spoke. Nor moans or groans. However, he had spoken out loud; they _must_ have heard him. He opened his eyes and blinked in uncertainty, the silence would swallow a portion of his cleverness at each second. Suddenly, a shiver coursed through his spine as he noticed that someone was looking at him. He turned his head to see just Monkey, who was lifting his arm heavily with his thumb up. It was a quite amusing scene since Monkey was still between Viper and Crane. He blinked again and saw a fat black arm and an orange striped one rise too. The other three remaining masters gradually gestured to him too. Among OK gestures and thumbs up, he finally assimilated the message. He needed no more than that from his students. Inwardly satisfied, Shifu nodded at the display, releasing a small sigh. There it was the assurance he was searching for. He lowered his head and remained like that for a while, deep in thought.

Regaining his composure, he turned around to face the front doors of the hall. Then he reached them, shut them closed [with him at the inside] and turned back again to his students. It was very dark inside the hall, but he didn't care because he knew it well; he was the one who had built it.

_I hope they- Should I-,_ he began to think. But he never completed the sentences in his mind.

Concerned about his next moves, Shifu apprehensively searched for a clean spot on the ground and lied down on it. After an inner battle against his hardcore-self, he made up his mind. _Whatever_, he thought. Then he settled himself, closed his eyes and slept.

.

Shifu woke up as soon as the gong rang. He sat up and immediately looked around.

"Good morning, Master!" A voice he knew too well said, making him turn himself towards it. When he did so, he recognized a sleepy Tigress bowing to him, with her fist on her open palm. She was standing on one of the Serpentine Ropes. If Shifu knew better, he could tell that she was having a bad time trying to keep her balance. She hid it pretty well, though. Nevertheless, her fur was messy and her voice sounded weird. She probably had just gotten up too.

"…Good morning, Tigress." He said after a brief pause, as he stood up and returned the formality gestures. After he straightened his body and lifted his head, he found Tigress staring at him with a worried look.

"Master…I would like to apologize-" Tigress stopped when Shifu raised his hand. She blinked and looked directly at him, analyzing his face. It had now a soft but resolute expression.

"No need for apologies, Master Tigress. The intensive training sessions are officially over." He said.

Tigress nodded plainly but didn't answer verbally. Slowly turning her head to both sides in order to check on her friends, she found that they were all still asleep.

"Tell them that you all may have the day off. I believe you deserve some rest." Shifu said almost tightly, making Tigress turn her attention back at him.

After a brief moment in which he faced her silence again, he finished:

"I am going to meditate. If you need me, I'll be at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom."

Tigress stood there unmoving. She was trying to assimilate three facts. One: Shifu had slept there at the Training Hall _with_ them, on the _ground_. But it wasn't surprising because she thought he needed solace and fancy cushions in order to feel fine, no; she actually believed that the reason why he spent the night over there was because of something else; something that she had never seen him do deliberately since she was adopted. Two: he had just allowed them to have a day off! Where was the old strict and stiff Master Shifu? …Okay, maybe she shouldn't think that way, after all they had had too much of his strictness during the past weeks. Three: she needed to ask him something. She turned towards the front doors of the hall and saw her master patiently opening one of them.

"Master," she said. He turned his head towards her, his questioning eyes stared at her hesitant body. So the female tiger jumped out of the thick rope in an unusual floppy way and landed on wooden ground a few feet away from her master.

"Did you… sleep well?"

Shifu's eyes widened a little. Last time she had asked that question had been years ago, little time after he'd adopted her. And she had used "Father" instead of "Master". He remembers having reprimanded Tigress quite harshly after that. For a moment his eyes became distant and sad, then he blinked twice signaling that he was back to reality and finally answered:

"Yes…I have." He smiled at her and turned, opening the door in order to go to the Peach Tree.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Author's Note -<strong>_

_Yay! This is the third chapter! Some Tigress/Shifu stuff in here ^.^_

_The next chapter will be set in the future. It would be too long to post both time samples in here so I decided to split it in two._

_Oh, well, I hope you like it :D_

_**R&R Please!**_

_**- End of Author's Note -**_


	4. Approximation Part 2: Emplacement

_**- Author's Note -**_

_A gift for my fellow readers! One more chapter! Due to my life business I'm only able to update on fridays or during the weekends so, as I had this chapter already finished, I decided to update it for you. Hope you like it :D_

_Fearless Tiger: Hahaha :P I see you're back! I'm glad you took your time to review once again ^^_

_Spade - Omega 7: Yeah there is going to be more father/daughter stuff later on, but it's going to take a while. I'm glad you liked it :D_

_- **End of Author's Note –**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Laboratories Complex – unknown date, somewhere in China<strong>_

All she knew was that she was somewhere far away. _Very_ far away from Japan and everything else. A couple of days after she had started working as a spy, she was requested to go to the most private establishment of the Security Council. She had flown to China and met some creepy men in black at the airport, and after they had duly proven their identities, she let herself be laid in a comfortable wide car. It took them seven hours to reach an abandoned house in the middle of a desert, which was likely to be the Gobi Desert, she thought. Then she remembers going down into a tunnel under the earth; she couldn't see much for it was dark at the steep lane. It was a long way until they arrived at what they called Selco - Secret Laboratories Complex; a rather simple name for a place that required almost complete seclusion from the rest of the world. She found it weird that the Japanese secrets were hidden under Chinese land, and eventually found out that it was due to strategic reasons and that there were huge negotiations on that matter.

She remembers going through an endless path equipped with all kinds of security precaution systems: there was something that she guessed to be a 3D scanner, for it had beamed a light at her from the top to the bottom of her body – without her permission. She had seen a 3D scanner before, it was kind of old technology (except for the fact that this one had functioned at the speed of an eye's blink), but having a digital 3D version of yourself didn't sound that pleasant to her as she could not...edit it.

"Agent Z99, come in!" a voice said, interrupting her vanity cogitations.

She blinked and moved herself in order to cross an extremely thick door, and as soon as her body was entirely inside, it was sealed.

.

She woke up and stretched herself. The young woman had been there for just one night and it was already hard to distinguish whether it was day or night whatsoever. On the day before, she had been informed to meet agent Z98 in front of the TM sector's door which was also known as _The_ _Forbidden Door_.

As soon as the set time was getting close, the inexperienced female agent went to the said place. When she arrived, the other agent was already there, staring blankly at the door. It was a man, probably around the same age as hers.

She walked softly towards the contemplative being, trying not to break his concentration. He heard her approaching steps anyway and turned his gaze towards her face.

"Depending on the unraveling of all this, we can be considered very lucky or very damned," he said.

After a moment of utter surprise, she nodded and leaned her back on the wall by the _Forbidden Door_.

That mere closed door separated the two beings from the finally completed invention. Built somewhere in the depths of the Earth, one could say the machine was undoubtedly part of an extremely confidential project. The whole gadget occupied an area whose diameter was around the distance between the extremes of Japan. It was almost ten times larger than the rest of the laboratories complex. What could there be inside...? Everybody at Selco knew subconsciously. But speculation was neither a common nor well-accepted habit among experts of science – they were supposed to precisely prove their statements – so everyone just kept their wonders to themselves and waited for time and work answer their questions.

A third person joined the pair of agents who looked at the newcomer curiously. It was a mid-aged woman with friendly eyes and a inviting stance.

"Hello, my darlings. I am the supervisor of the whole experiment, you may call me Agent S16. Please accompany me into the TM Sector."

.

After being introduced to the mysterious sector in a general manner, which lasted around two hours, both agents were waiting for the supervisor to tell them about their actual tasks at the whole thing. The older woman noticed that and spout at once:

"You will research Ancient China. There is evidence that once there were other beings who carried the Gene Combination 4040. I- ..._we_ want you to inspect that."

The inexperienced agents frowned at what they'd just heard. They knew what the GC4040 was. But, could it be possible? Besides, they didn't expect it to be all about a plain research.

"Uh... Can't we research Ancient China up there?" The young girl wondered. She was underestimating the project. No one got mad, though; they were used to that kind of reaction. In order to change the girl's mind, the supervisor decided to be a little more direct.

"There is almost nothing left up there. Thus the machine will take you to Ancient China; you will _be_ there." She answered in a casual one, ignoring the facial expressions of both agents.

"I'll try to be as simplistic as I can. The human soul is made of a certain kind of energy, we do not have the power to alter it or destroy it, but we can manipulate it in order to link it to other bodies. That process is more likely to be successful the more similar to the original body the vessel is. Roughly speaking, the machine will recreate your body at a set date, time and location. After that, your brain data will be transferred to the vessel as well as a link between it and your soul will be created. We do not master this type of science yet; therefore the link becomes unstable after some time and the soul eventually returns to its original source. The time limit before your soul comes back to your actual body is one week. So that is the amount of time you will be given to gather as much information as you can. Note that you have agreed to our responsibility terms and, if something unexpected happens, ...well, you know the risks. However, if you come back safely, you will have accomplished one of the most ambitious desires of human kind."

The young agents seemed to have been paralyzed. It took several seconds for them to absorb all the information given. They looked at each other and then to the supervisor, expecting it to be some kind of joke at last. But they knew it wasn't. Agent Z98 – the boy – reached his cheek with his hand and then passed it through his hair in nervousness.

"Travel on time..." he whispered.

"...But what if we die while we're in the past?" the young girl asked suddenly, which made the other agents turn their heads towards her at the same time.

"Oh, your soul will return to your original body and your vessel will deteriorate regularly. In case death happens before the week is over, all that will happen is you being here earlier than expected. Ah, I was almost forgetting an important fact: you will be sent to different places in China, in case positioning doesn't work out as expected. And one last warning: remember that you may not interfere in history; you just have to do the research as sagely and discretely as you can. By changing the past, you might create a parallel universe and we do not have control over the consequences of that. I cannot give further details on this matter. Understood?"

"Yes," both agents said in unison.

"Don't worry about the machine. The process will happen very fast. If everything turns out the way we predicted, you will be able to open your eyes in one minute after you _start arriving_ there."

_What the hell_. That was the first thought that thrived into the two beings' minds after everything they had heard that day. The young female agent was about to freak out.

"_Start_...arriving?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Author's Note -<strong>_

_Whoa! A Time machine! Guess what is gonna happen next chappie?_

_:DDD_

_Tell me what you think and see ya soon!_

_R&R Please! I would like to listen to the opinion of everyone who is reading this story! Thanks in advance ^^_

_- **End of Author's Note –**_


End file.
